Voltron: A Jedi Story
by UsForPresidant
Summary: Dimension travel fic! Altan is on of the few survivors of order 66 and when the force leads him to another dimension he must choose to fight not only his enemies but the enemies of Voltron to, as the Paladin of the White Lion.


Just a breath of fresh air. That was all Altan wanted when he snuck out of the temple. He didn't expect to run into Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi or to be on the run from the Empire, and everyone else searching for the leftover Jedi. He thought he would become a Jedi knight and help end the war and bring balance, and someday maybe have a padawan of his own, but now all his dreams were crushed.

_Trust in the force_, was the last thing Altan's master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had told him before they parted ways. Altan wanted to fight to protect the temple and the Jedi Order, but looked back on that time only two weeks ago he realized he was a coward for running and hiding at the first sign that he might die. How could a coward ever expect to become a Jedi? All he had been doing was running and hiding. Everywhere he turned someone was selling him out to the Empire for a couple of credits. Don't they know he's a person too! He had just lost the only family he had ever known in the past 17 years of his life!

The images his friends lying in pools of their blood on the temple floor, betrayed by their allies would haunt him forever.

Every time he closed his eyes he sees them. Lifeless and cold like the darkness that was sweeping over the galaxy.

No! he couldn't think about that now. He couldn't fall into despair no matter how tired and cold he was the force had led him to the temple, on the planet of Ilum. The same temple he was at only a couple of years ago to find his kyber crystal. Now he was wandering through the tunnels hoping to spot a clue as to why he was here in the first place.

Altan blew into his cupped hands hoping to bring warmth back to his fingers. His footsteps echoing throughout the dim corridor. "Trust the force they say. The force will guide you they say. Oh yeah well it doesn't look like that now huh?" Altan yelled as he kicked a rock that was in front of him in frustration.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and leaned against one of the many ice walls. He slid down until he was sitting. "This is pointless," he huffed to himself.

He had been walking around for more than a day with no idea why he was there. He was cold, hungry, tired, and he couldn't remember the last time he had washed his chestnut brown hair. That last part made him smile. Who would have guessed he would miss taking showers. After everything he had been threw, showering was the least of his concerns.

His train of thought was interrupted by a low humming sound, but he just shook his head and tried to go back to his thoughts. The keyword is tried. The humming just kept coming back.

_"Come."_

Altan's eyes flew open as he jumped up to his feet. He reached for his lightsaber but remembered it wasn't there."Who said that," he said green eyes darting around for the source of the voice. He might not have had his lightsaber but he still could fight.

"_Come," _spoke the voice again echoing from the depths of the temple.

Altan, still with his fists raised, took a step forward almost like he was testing to see if anything was going to get him. The cold draft coming from farther down the tunnel beckoned him. It was telling him that there was nothing to fear. After less than a second he ran. He didn't know why he ran, all he knew was his feet were moving before his mind could stop him. It was exhilarating.

* * *

The pounding of his feet against the ground matched with the thumping in his chest. Excitement filled his soul. "_this is it_," he thought. "The _clue I've been looking for is so close_." He was finally going to get answers to everything he had been through these past two weeks leading up to this moment. As the humming reaching a head-splitting level he turned a corner at it stopped suddenly. He came to a rapid halt. Slipping enough that he had to put his arms out to stop from falling.

"NO! No! This can't be it!" He yelled through pants, catching his breath after running for so long.

There in front of him was a wall. A dead end. Reality came crashing down on him and he realized it was hopeless. The empire was going to find him and he was going to die alone and scared. He followed the humming. He did what the force asked yet all he got was nothing.

The sun was setting on the planet. The little light that made it down there through a crack in the ceiling illuminated the wall. A glimmer caught his eye coming off the wall. There was something there, so his journey wasn't in vain! Altan stepped forward and was blinded for a second by the light, but as his eyes adjusted he was able to see with relative ease. Carvings on the wall.

They were ancient. They probably hadn't been looked upon by a person for decades maybe more. The temple hid many secrets that he was sure about. The force worked in mysterious ways, and if you were meant to find something it will show it to you if you listen, figuratively and literally. In his case, it was literally.

As he walked forward he was able to make out some of the carvings. It was telling a story and as he looked it was as if the picture came alive.

Six Lions stood proud against a figure with a sinister face, a friend turned enemy. A battle broke out and the Lions fought bravely, but they were no match for this enemy. So the Lions fled. Saying goodbye to each other and departed ways to hide from the threat until they were ready to be reawakened.

The Yellow Lion, big and tough would protect his family and be the backbone of the group. The Green Lion small and fast would be the brains coming up with daring plans. The Blue Lion agile and courageous would lift the team's spirits with his bravery. The Red Lion stood guard as a warrior who knew no fear. The Black Lion stood the tallest and lead the team into battle.

There was another Lion though, but all Altan could make out through the dust was her name.

The White Lion

Altan's hand moved forward to brush away the dust. He wanted to learn more about this Lion, but as his hand touched the stone's surface the carvings started to glow.

He immediately pulled his hand away scared as to what might happen. As he continued to stare at the glowing blue ruins he began to understand it was what the force wanted. He had to do this. Getting rid of every ounce of doubt and fear in his mind he reached his hand forward. Placing his palm on the cold surface of the stone.

The surface melted into blinding light.

As he fell through the light. The last thing he could think of was his master's last words

_Trust in the Force_.

* * *

The six paladins of Voltron were spending the day training in their Lions. To improve their efficiency in turning into Voltron and maneuvering. It sort of became a tradition to do it every Sunday (or what they thought was Sunday, different planets different times.) It was fun.

"okay team let's go through this one more time," Coran said to the Paladins while monitoring them from the Command center. So far they had done pretty well forming Voltron repeatedly and this would be their last time doing it before they called it a day.

Lance groaned. "Do we have to."

"Of course we have to. We have to be prepared for a Gulra attack at any time," Keith responded with the same no-nonsense tone he always used.

"Relax Keithy-poo I was joking." Lance rolled his eyes. A smirk formed on his face when he launched the blue Lion forward to cut Keith in the red Lion off.

"HEY! That was uncalled for," Keith yelled angerly. He had to slow down red so he wouldn't crash into the reckless Lance because even if he was the most annoying person around they were still a team.

"Can you two cut it off, lets form Voltron already so we can all take a much-needed break," Shiro interrupted their bickering to say. They had been working almost non-stop practicing and it was getting to everyone even if they didn't show it.

It was a good day for training on the planet of Arus. There were clear skies, no sign of Gulra(which was unusual), and Keith was getting along with the others for once. Forming Voltron was a piece of cake at this point so it should go just as smoothly as the day was going. Right? Too bad they were the paladins of Voltron and nothing ever went smoothly for long.

They went through the motions like they always did. Lance and Keith on the right. Hunk and Pidge on the left. Shiro took the center like always, but this time something wasn't right. Voltron wouldn't form.

"What are you guys doing out there. Stop playing around this is serious," Coran said his eyebrows furrowing.

"We're not joking around something's wrong Voltron won't form," Lance said. He was pressing buttons and checking screens as the Lions floated in the sky above the rocky terrain.

"I'll go get Allura she'd know what do to." Coran rushed out of the command center careful not to trip on the uneven stair to find Allura.

By the time Allura arrived at the command center, the Lions had landed and Pidge discussed with the other paladins about what was going on. While Allura was gone a light Blue emblem of a Lion's head showed up on the screen of all the Paladin's Lions. It was just like the other Lions' ones that showed they were all connected so how could there be another one.

Allura looked at the video feed from inside the Lions. When she saw the emblem her eye's widened and she put both hands on her mouth in shock.

"It can't be real. It just couldn't there was no way it could have survived," Allura whispered, eyes lost in thought.

"Allura what is it," Shiro said.

Allura took a deep breath and began to explain. "It's the sixth Lion of Voltron's emblem. My mother was the Paladin of the White Lion, but something happened and it just vanished one day. I always assumed it was destroyed, but now it seems it's found a paladin and it's trying to get into contact with us. But there's no way." Allura took a seat and looked down at her hands.

"But we were able to form Voltron without the White Lion so why can't we do it now?" Keith chimed in. The other Paladins nodded for they were wondering the same question as well.

"Because the White Lion was only used in emergencies. When the White Lion is added to Voltron it allows powerups or so I was told we never ended up using the White Lion so there is much I don't know," Allura answered.

"So why don't we go find this White Lion and see who this new paladin is?" Hunk spoke up. He might not always understand what everyone else was talking about but he does come up with the simplest plans.

Soon the Paladins packed up and were ready to go find this mysterious White Lion and its Paladin.

* * *

_Cold _

That was the first thing Altan registered. It was cold. He could feel the soft snow around him and every snowflake that landed on his exposed face. his hands were numb and his mind was foggy, but through the fog, he heard it.

The voice.

It was beckoning him to wake up. To not let his tired aching body drift off into the abyss like he wished to. So, with much effort, he opened his eyes.

The first thing he registered was the gray sky filled with white fluffy snow falling by the millions. Tilting his head to the right he saw mountains of blue glowing with what he thought was the rising sun. When he moved his head to the left, eyes still foggy, he saw it. The White Lion.

It looked just like it did in the cravings. Huge and powerful, but with an aura of familiarity and comfort. He didn't know why but he suddenly had the urge to go to it up close.

Begrudgingly he rolled on his stomach ignoring his body's protest he got up, one leg first then the other. Standing tall he walked towards the Lion towards his destiny. The Lion seemed to recognize him and she bent her head down to meet him before letting him in.

The chair was comfortable and the handles were a perfect fit for is callus covered hands. It all felt so surreal and when the Lion came alive he felt calm for the first time in a while.

This couldn't be home.

Altan hated to believe it could be true, but there is no way something as amazing as this Lion would exist in his universe without being found. The Lion seeming to sense his distress sent a warm humming noise to the back of his mind.

Altan sighed. "You're right girl it doesn't matter now what matters is finding out why I'm here." Altan grabbed the controls moving the Lion out and into the open where he could see the red and blue sunrise illuminate the snow-covered valley in a display of enchanting lights.

It was breathtaking.

But all breathtaking things have to come to an end at some point.

A ship. Not one but multiple came out of nowhere, unlike anything he had ever seen. As the purple and black ships loomed over him he had a crazy idea that they could be friendly. He was obviously wrong.

They began firing at him and he immediately leaped into action maneuvering the White Lion out of harm's way, but he realized he didn't even know what he was up against. They also seemed to know way more about the Lion then he did. This was not good news for him.

"_shit_"

* * *

**Crossovers are a new thing for me and I feel like I did my best. I hope someone enjoyed it, until next time. Constructive criticism welcomed!**


End file.
